Première Saint Valentin
by Syrielle's
Summary: Bokuto et Akaashi passent leur première Saint valentin ensemble, pour le meilleur et pour le pire


_**Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 84ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "mièvre". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Rejoignez-nous !**_

La saint Valentin était une fête que beaucoup trop de personnes affectionnaient au gout d'Akaashi. Tous ces cœurs, toutes ces fleurs, tous ces chocolats l'ennuyaient au plus profond de son être. Il fallait dire que son célibat ne l'aidait pas vraiment à apprécier cette fête. Enfin « pseudo » célibat, vu qu'il entretenait depuis quelques mois une relation avec son capitaine et ami Bokuto Kotaro. Enfin, relation était un grand mot aux yeux du passeur. Les deux étudiants ne s'étant jamais échangé plus qu'un ou deux baiser volé après l'entrainement. Ils ne se comportaient pas comme un couple, ils n'étaient que deux garçons se cherchant encore, et Akaashi était certains que Bokuto passerait à autre chose lorsqu'il ne serait plus une « nouveauté » aux yeux de son capitaine.

Le passeur n'avait pas encore vu son ami -petit ami- depuis le début de la journée et il ne savait pas s'il devait être rassuré ou non de cela. Après tout, ce n'était pas plus mal que ça que Bokuto s'occupent avec d'autre personne que lui, mais pourtant Akaashi savait que lorsqu'il n'était pas pour le surveiller son capitaine faisait tout de travers.

L'adolescent soupira doucement en marchant dans les couloirs, il n'avait pas envie de jouer la baby-sitter mais il préférait cela à une crise de son capitaine. Akaashi se mit donc en route, cherchant un peu partout la chouette aux cheveux gris, questionnant quelques personnes qui étaient en cours avec son ainé. Personne e l'avait vu depuis ce matin.

L'inquiétude montait doucement -vicieusement aurait plutôt dit Akaashi- peu importe combien il cherchait, son capitaine demeurait introuvable. Et il n'avait répondu à aucun des sms que le deuxième année lui avait envoyé. Quelque chose clochait, Akaashi tentât de remonter dans ses souvenir, de chercher une quelconque raison à la soudaine disparition de son ami. Bokuto lui parlait de la Saint Valentin depuis presqu'un mois, lui préparant toute sorte de plan plus mièvre les uns que les autres. Lorsque ce n'était pas un diner aux chandelles dans un grand restaurant, c'était une soirée en amoureux avec des chocolat, bougies et pétales de rose dans toute la maison. L'ace ne comprenait pas qu'Akaashi n'aimait pas ce genre d'attention. Pour lui la Saint Valentin était un jour comme un autre. Et même le petit poids dans son sac n'arrivait pas à lui retirer cette idée de la tête.

Agacé par le silence radio de son capitaine, Akaashi sortit une nouvelle fois son portable, tapant un nouvel sms.

 _Bokuto-san ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas en cours ? Je te cherche depuis ce matin. J'espère que ce n'est pas une de tes mauvaises blagues._

Akaashi glissa son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste d'uniforme, il ne voulait pas rater le sms de son ainé. Et celui-ci finit par lui répondre étrangement vite.

 _Oi Akaashi ! Il faut que tu viennes chez moi immédiatement ! C'est hypeeeeer important !_

Le passeur écarquilla les yeux, son petit ami voulait qu'il sèche les cours maintenant ? Mais les activités de club allaient seulement commencer ! Et alors qu'il se préparait à lui répondre, un deuxième sms lui parvint.

 _J'ai déjà prévenu le coach que tu ne pourrais pas venir._

Nouveau soupir. Bokuto était dans sa phase déterminée, personne ne pourrait l'empêcher de mener à bien son plan. Akaashi n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se résigner et de se plier à la demande de Bokuto. Mais que lui avait donc préparé la chouette pour qu'il sèche une journée entière de cours ?

Il ne fallu pas beaucoup de temps à Akaashi pour rejoindre la maison de son capitaine. Il vivait à seulement quelques rues de leur lycée. Le passeur frappa deux coups à la porte et la voix étouffée de Bokuto lui parvint. Il entra, se déchaussa et s'arrêtât net dans l'entrée.

Des pétales de roses jonchées le sol, et des petits cœurs en papiers les accompagnés. Des bougies avaient été disposées de telle sorte à faire un chemin à travers la maison. La passeur les suivis, se demandant jusqu'où pouvait aller la bêtise de Bokuto. Les bougies s'arrêtaient devant la porte de la chambre de celui-ci. Akaashi déglutit. Ils étaient seul, dans une ambiance à peu près romantique, le jour de la sain Valentin, mais qu'avait donc prévu son capitaine ?

L'étudiant aux cheveux noir poussa doucement la porte de la chambre, une douce lumière tamisée y régnant. Bokuto était assis sur son lit, vêtu simple d'un jean et d'une jolie chemise noire qui mettait en valeur ses grand yeux doré.

Joyeuse Saint Valentin Akaashi !

Oui, c'était décidément la saint valentin la plus mièvre qu'il avait vécue jusqu'à présent.


End file.
